Dark Emperor (Black Blood Saga)
The Dark Emperor is the primeval source of Darkness and its primary consciousness, before the Keyblade War, the Emperor was a simple but incredibly skilled young Keyblade Wielder that rose to the rank of Master. In a world of stagnant Light he set out, looking for another source of power, until he found the Darkness which consumed him and dragged him into the Dark Realm. He orchestrated the Keyblade War, gathering Twelve Followers to himself, he fought to preserve the radiance of Kingdom Hearts and overthrow the Tyranny of Light. And in the end, he transcended humanity, becoming an important cog in which the cycle of evolution governed between Light and Dark rests upon. His current Vessel is Shedo Dark, however he was successfully exorcised by the efforts of both Light and Darkness, but the time of his reincarnation and the next Keyblade War is close at hand. Biography Beginnings Long before Orion and Dmitri, Yami or Shedo, and long before a Universe balanced between Light and Darkness. The worlds were encased in infinite Light, born as an endless gift from Kingdom Hearts, and the x-Blade of Kingdom Hearts stands as a beacon among the sentient people of the Realm of Light. Those with strong hearts learned to manifest the energies within their hearts, at first only the Light, and forged weapons from it inspired off the x-Blade. These weapons, inspired from their namesake, they called Keyblades. For many years, these Keyblade Masters ruled and formed an Order in which to grow and teach others. But over time, Keyblade Masters ruling entire worlds, having the power to change it at a whim led to an age of stagnation and to the trivialization of the Light. The Dark Emperor was born in to such a world, back before he had the power of Darkness or the title of Emperor, and when he still had a remembered name. The Emperor grew up to be a skilled Keyblade Wielder, as charismatic as he was thoughtful, as physically fit as he was intelligent, as talented with magic as he was with a blade. He was listed to have been one of the top apprentices, and became a Master in record time. After becoming a Master however, the Emperor became discontent with the world he had been born and raised in, he disliked the distinct slavery that arrogant tyrants wielded the light for. Their dominion of entire worlds, the transformation of the worlds and inhabitance to satisfy their own interests and tastes, but more than anything the misuse and trivialization of the Light. Light had gone cold, become tainted, no more was it golden and warm like the sun but silver and cold like moonlight. He became discontent, until he simply decided to leave. He went on a pilgrimage, seeking an alternative to the light, a power that everyone could use without tainting the precious light that had been gifted by Kingdom Hearts. He searched high and low, from the highest and brightest constructs to the lowest and darkest corners, to the edge of the world itself. And then, he found it. The Darkness. Lost The Emperor became lost, falling into the Realm of Darkness. For years, he drowned in it, himself and his Keyblade getting warped and changed. Finally, in the Endless Abyss, the light voice of Kingdom Hearts touched him. And he finally understood, he had been seeking and what he sought was now found, his efforts awarded him power beyond his wildest dreams. The Darkness had rebuilt him fundamentally, given unto him its power. His Keyblade too had been warped, so interested had the Darkness been in an attempt to replicate the x-Blade, that it had made its own improvements until all that was left was a Dark Keyblade that could replicate the x-Blade's effects except upon the Darkness instead. The Emperor continued his time, when once he was lost, now he adventured and discovered. He walked the paths of the Dark Realm that criss-crossed hidden from the Realm of Light, he discovered the Heartless and Nobodies, and how the latter had come to be. He learned new secrets, new magics and how to control the Heartless and Nobodies, both. When he returned to the Realm of Light, he came as a hermit-turned messiah, seeking to change the world forever. First Keyblade War His return was not met by much joy, many Keyblade Wielders seeing what he had learned as sacrilege. He had been interrogated, critiqued, but regardless his message spread and soon he was answered just as the Keyblade Order were considered drastic actions to dispose of him. Other discontent Masters stepped forwards, freed him and sought to learn from him. He too passed on his knowledge of the Darkness, his own Darkness coming to taint them forever, his power growing in the face of light's flight. At their full mass, his followers consisted of Twelve Keyblade Masters, that had turned to Darkness. Including, other apprentices and attendants. Many non-Keyblade Wielders stepped forwards too, many influential despite living in a world forged for Keyblade Masters, and soon the Emperor had his following. When the Keyblade Order began attacks, the Emperor taught others the power to summon and control Heartless and Nobodies, tentatively. Although there were accidents, before long the strong survived and learned to control the Heartless, and the weak perished. A Keyblade Wielder was worth a hundred heartless at a time, but it helped make up the difference, the Dark Emperor began a scheme. At first, the Emperor forged an entirely new world from the edge of Darkness through usage of Fallen Deity, this World became known as the World That Never Was. Here his people and their families found peace and safety, being hidden from the preying eyes of the light upon the edge of Darkness. With this done, the Emperor began his scheme, and began attacking worlds aligned with the Light. Trivia *The name "Dark Emperor" is a place-holder, as his name was lost and he was famously known for forming the Dark Empire. Category:Black Blood Saga Category:Darkness and Light Category:Darkness and Light Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Shattered Category:Kingdom Hearts: Shattered Characters